Der Geist
by f.thoele
Summary: Was ist passiert? Warum sieht er mich nicht? Was zum Teufel ist los? Ein Eifersuchtsdrama.


**Grundlegend verbesserte Version 2.0: Betagelesen von fee-morgana und Noctifer**

**Disclaimer:**

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte leider kein Geld. Ich distanziere mich von sämtlicher Verantwortung, die mit dieser Geschichte verbunden sein könnte. Das Copyright für alle Personen und Schauplätze liegt bei J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil der Idee stammt von R. Hughes.

**Der Geist**

Knall! Der Kopf schlug auf die Pflastersteine!

Oh, was war ich ein Idiot! All mein Hass verließ mich mit diesem Knall. Nur ein Idiot könnte ihn dann noch weiterhassen, obwohl ich ihn mit einer anderen Frau gefunden hatte.

Knall! Mit dem zweiten Knall verließ mich einfach alles.

Ich sah ihn noch, wie er meinen Körper anstarrte. Da kam mir die Idee: Ich würde ihn verfolgen. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich Angst vor Geisterngehabt. Nun würde ich auch einmal die andere Seite kennen lernen. Er hatte nie Angst: Er sagte, er glaube nicht an Dinge wie Geister.

Ach, wirklich nicht?

Ich werde es ihm noch zeigen.

Ron stand auf, er starrte immer noch in die Luft vor mir. Schon kam mein ganzer Hass langsam zurück. Mein ganzer Hass kehrte langsam zurück.Ich stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber, unsere Gesichter nah aneinander, aber er schien mich nicht zu sehen. Dann ging er vorwärts, als würde er durch mich hindurchgehen wollen: Und ich hatte Angst. Bescheuert für mich - ich wollte ihm doch Angst einjagen!

Aber dann steht man da - die Angst funktioniert nie so, wie man es von ihr erwartet - also wich ich vor ihm zurück, damit er weiterlaufen konnte. Er war schon fast in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, als mir wieder einfiel, was ich vorhatte.

Ich wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass er mich einfach ignorierte: Da war immer noch etwas, das mich zu ihm hin zog - so folgte ich ihm durch die High Street und bog hinter ihm nach Lily Lane ein.

In der Lily Lane war die Straßenbeleuchtung ausgefallen, trotzdem konnte ich ihn sehen, als ob es noch hell wäre. Und schon wurde ich mutiger: Ich wurde schneller, so dass ich bald direkt vor ihm war: Ich drehte mich um, wedelte mit meinen Händen und machte unheimliche Geräusche, wie sie von Geistern in Filmen häufig gemacht werden. Er lächelte ein wenig, aber er schien mich immer noch nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Könnte es sein, dass die Tatsache, dass er nicht an Geister glaubte, ihn so fesselte, dass er mich tatsächlich nicht sehen konnte?

„Huuuu!!" flüsterte ich durch meine Zähne. „huuu!! Mörder! Mörder!"

Ein Fenster flog auf. „Wer ist da?" rief eine Frau. „Was ist los?"

Sie schrie so laut, dass es alle hören konnten. Aber ich blieb still. Ich würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Die ganze Zeit ging er die Straße weiter lang, immer lächelnd. Er war schon immer taktlos gewesen, sagte ich zu mir selbst: Aber jetzt müsste der Mord ihn doch irgendwie belasten; aber nein, er grinste weiter in sich hinein, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Aber über dem Lächeln war ein seltsam harter, eintöniger Gesichtsausruck, der sich ebenfalls nicht zu ändern schien.

Es war schon komisch: vor zehn Minuten war ich noch eine lebendige Frau, nun war ich ein Geist. Es war alles so absurd. Ich fing an ein verrücktes Lachen von mir zu geben, dass konnte Ron nicht überhören. Aber nein, er bog in die Pole Alley ein.

In der Pole Alley verloren die Bäume ihre Blätter, nun wusste ich, was zu tun war. Ich lies das lose Laub aufwirbeln, als würde der Wind es tun. Das Laub folgte ihm durch die gesamte Pole Street und hinterließ ein Muster auf der Straße. Aber Ron starrte das Laun bloß an und ging weiter: Ich folgte ihm, denn, wie ich schon sagte, war da etwas zwischen uns, dass mich mit ihm verband.

Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und es schien, als würde er mich sehen: Er schien etwas wiederzuerkennen: Aber er zeigte keine Furcht, nur Triumph.

„Du bist zufrieden damit, mich getötet zu haben," dachte ich, „aber du wirst es schon noch bereuen!"

Aber dann verließ mich mein Hass plötzlich. Dass war ja mal wider typisch! Da war ich schon 15 Minuten tot und dachte immer noch an Rache; obwohl mein Herr mich schon erwarten würde! Eine Stimme in mir sagte: „Lass' ihn, Hermione, lass' ihn in Ruhe, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Zu spät? Geister verfolgen ihre Mörder doch, oder? Aber ich kann ihn doch verlassen, wenn ich möchte!

Ich würde noch einen Versuch machen, ihn zu erschrecken: Dann würde ich ihn aufgeben, und darüber nachdenken, in den Himmel zu gehen.

Plötzlich stoppte er, drehte sich um, und schaute mir direkt ins Gesicht.

Ich zeigte mit beiden Händen auf ihn.

„Ron!" schrie ich. „Ron! Es ist ganz nett für dich, hier zu stehen und zu grinsen, und mit deinen riesigen Glubschaugen zu starren und zu denken, dass du gewonnen hast, aber noch hast du nicht gewonnen! Ich werde dich besiegen! Ich werde dich fertigmachen! Ich werd-"

Ich hielt an und lachte ein wenig. Wieder flogen einige Fenster auf.

„Wer ist da? Was ist los?" - und so weiter. Alle haben es gehört, nur er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.

„Verlass'ihn, bevor es zu spät ist!", sagte die Stimme in mir wieder.

Das ist es also, was die Stimme meinte: Ihn verlassen, bevor ich sein Geheimnis herausfinde und das Verbrechen der Rache auf meiner Seele lastet. Na schön, Ich werde es tun. Ich werde ihn verlassen. Ich werde direkt in den Himmel gehen, bevor ein Unglück geschieht. Also streckte ich meine Arme aus und versuchte, nach oben zu fliegen, aber irgendeine enorme Kraft hielt mich am Boden fest. Da war immer noch etwas in mir, dass mich zu ihm hin zog.

Seltsam, all die Leute hinter den Fenstern schienen mich für eine real existierende, lebendige Frau zu halten: aber er - der sich am meisten vor mir fürchten sollte - er schien mich nicht warzunehmen. Und wo ging er überhaupt hin? Er bog in die Rope Street ein. Ich sah ein blaues Licht, die Polizeistation der Muggel.

„Bei Merlins Bart!", dachte ich, „Er stellt sich der Polizei!"

„Du bist schuld!", sagte die Stimme. „Du Idiot dachtest, er würde dich nicht sehen? Was hast du erwartet? Hast du gedacht, er würde schreiend vor dir auf dem Boden kriechen? Dachtest du, er wäre so ein Feigling? - Er wird sich stellen - du kennst die übliche Strafe der Muggel für Mord. Sein Blut klebt an deinen Händen!"

„Ich war es nicht! Ich habe es nicht getan!", rief ich. „Ich wollte ihm nie etwas antun! Nicht wirklich! Ich könnte ihn nicht verletzen! Niemals! Oh Ron, schau mich nicht so an! Noch ist Zeit ... Zeit!"

Und all das, während er in der Tür stand - er starrte mich an - kamen die Polizisten aus der Station heraus und bildeten einen Ring. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr fliehen.

„Oh Ron!" Ich fing an zu weinen. „Vergib' mir! Ich wollte das gar nicht! Ich war eifersüchtig! Ich habe es getan ... weil ich dich liebe!"

Doch noch immer nahm die Polizei ihn nicht war.

„Das ist sie", sagte einer von ihnen. „ Mit einem Hammer; sie war es. Ihr Gesicht ist ganz bleich..."

„Guckt euch ihren Kopf an! Sieht so aus, als hätte sie danach versucht, sich selbst umzubringen!"

Dann trat der Sergeant vor.

„Alles was Sie sagen, kann vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden."

„Ron!", rief ich leise und öffnete meine Arme für ihn.

Einer der Polizisten schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es war eine Situation, wie er sie sonst nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte.

„Sie ist wahnsinnig geworden", sagte er leise, während sein Kollege ebenso bedrückt daherschaute und traurig nickte.

"Scheinbar weigert sich ihr Verstand zu begreifen, dass sein Blut an ihren Händen klebt..."


End file.
